To Find One's Self
by Ghost Boy
Summary: Ch.2 loaded. Soda starts to get a little clutzy, but that wont stop him from finding what he wants. WARNING: Flamers will be burned!
1. Default Chapter

"To Be Loved..." by Ghost Boy  
  
Ch.1 Soundtrack:  
  
1)Try Honesty- Billy Talent  
  
2)Anxiety- Black Eyed Peas  
  
3)Creatures- 311  
  
4)Numb- Linkin Park  
  
5)Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park  
  
6)Breaking The Habit- Linkin Park  
  
7)In The End- Linkin Park  
  
8)This Is How You Remind Me- Nickelback  
  
9)It's Been Awhile- Staind   
  
10)So Far Away- Staind  
  
11)Fade- Staind  
  
12)Price To Play- Staind  
  
13)King Nothing- Metallica  
  
14)Almost Fine- Scapegoat Wax  
  
15)Crawling- Scapegoat Wax  
  
16)Perfect Silence- Scapegoat Wax  
  
17)Light Of The Moon- Scapegoat Wax  
  
18)Good Morning Vietnam- Rage Against The Machine  
  
19)The Only- Static X   
  
20)Think Twice- Eve 6   
  
Ch.1 "Mistaken"  
  
  
  
The City stood on end as sirens, barks, cars, and music blasted throughtout each one of the districts.   
  
Tokyo had lasted through some pretty bad times, but it still stood in all of it's glory.   
  
The city was in a state of Anarchy. No mayor or leading body of leadership had taken control since gouji's demise.   
  
The cops, being ever vigilante and being lead by the ferocious Hayashi and Ogasagi, his 2nd liuetenent,   
  
threw everything and everyone they had on the force to combat the growing crime gangs.   
  
Even the rudies were helping wherever they could, as long as Hayashi wasn't around; he was still hunting them.  
  
Michael walked from the club, his usual green outfit of a sweatshirt and shorts, looking a little wet from the   
  
alchohol he had spilled. At the moment it didn't matter as a gorgeous young woman was draped around his shoulders.   
  
Her black hair and blue eyes glinted perfectly in the moonlight, he thought, as they looked at each other. She smiled   
  
and reached behind him for the hoodie, pulling it over his head and laughing as he snapped out of his stare. "Hey!   
  
Don't do thaaat..." he said, letting the last syllable stretch.  
  
"Oh, but you look good in that hoodie." she said, winking at him and touching the side of his face with the tips of her   
  
fingers. His heart pulsed and he suddenly got a little hotter. He smiled. "Let's go. My place is only about 6 blocks from   
  
here." She looked towards the moon, then backed at his smiling face. He was gorgeous, and she didn't mind saying or   
  
thinking it. "Kay, let's go!" she leaned into him, admiring the moon as they walked. He watched her, watching her stare   
  
at the moon just like she had stared at him just a few second ago. 'I really love this girl' it occured to him. His grip   
  
tightened around her shoulder, and she looked towards him and smiled once more.  
  
He didn't wait, cupping one side of his hand to her cheek. She stopped, looking him straight in the eyes. Both of them   
  
moved closer until their lips touched. Her smooth lips were only touching his for a second before a light as bright the   
  
sun washed over them. Sirins wailed and a voice on loudspeakers rang likie an echo in a canyon."Rudies! Put your hands up   
  
and turn around, slowly, and you won't be shot!" Michael turned his head sharply, putting his hand up over his eyes. The   
  
girl next to him, Kathryn, did the same. The officer repeated the message. The two broke their embrace and bolted, dodging   
  
through piles of boxes and paper.   
  
The officers rean after them, their weapons raised and bullets tearing through walls and the boxes. Michael ran just   
  
behind Kathryn, his heart beating as fast as hers and his hearts. Hikage St. was not a good place to be cornered by the   
  
cops, nor the rudies called the love shockers.The ground rushed past, and Michael grabbed the garbage can he came upon and   
  
knocked to the side, creating obsticles for the pursuers. Michael could hear them catch up. Sweat now poured from down the   
  
side of his head. Bullets wizzed by his head and struck the walls infront of him, making pieces shatter and fall. He   
  
watched Kathryn jump up on a wooden fence. A she got her foot up, a bullet pierced Michaels leg. He tripped and rolled to   
  
the fence.  
  
Kathryn looked down. He looked back at her. 'If she tries to help she'll get caught too!'he thought. He smiled and rose.   
  
"Go! I'll give you as much time as I can!" Kathryn remained locked on his face and went wide eyed. "No! You need to escape.  
  
I wont let them have you without me!" Michael looked back as he took off."Do not follow. Get out of here and don't look   
  
back!" "Michael!" she broke out crying. "Go!" he yelled again as he rounded the corner. "She sobbed and jumped down to the   
  
other side of the fence.  
  
Michael reached the corner and bounded around to catch an unsuspecting cop in the face. He flew backwords, his body   
  
skidding and finally bouncing off the cement. Michael wasn't suprised. He already knew he was that strong. He rushed   
  
forward, dodging a fist from another cop that had been close. He raised his elbow and caught the man in the gut, sending   
  
him down to his knees in a whimper. "C'mon! who's next?!" Michael didn;t see the long-coated man come from behind him and   
  
hit him with the butt of his revolver in the back of the head. "Punk!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Michael awoke to find himself in unfammiliar surroundings. He was dazed but his eyes fased into focus. A bright light   
  
eluminted the table he was sitting at, and a window to his right and another to his left. Just ahead was a door where two   
  
men stood. Both wore long coats. "Well, well, well..." said the first one, his low voice shaking Michaels knees with a   
  
sub-like echo. "Been awhile, Yoyo." Michael's head still throbbed as he heard this man speak. "Names' Mi-" "Yoyo. Yes I   
  
know who you are you trash."  
  
Michael tried to lift his arms but they seemed to be stuck. Michael knew they were probably tied down. "Yoyo? Who's that?   
  
My names' Michael." "Don't lie to me. I have you here on file Yoyo." he slapped down a file with a scruffy looking kid   
  
with blonde hair and blue eyes with a green sweatshirt. Michael noticed the pisture and tried to look to his left, only to   
  
see that his hoodie was still up. "Whatever dude. My name is Michael, that is not a picture of me, and I don't even know   
  
who Yoyo is."   
  
The man slammed his fist on the table, moving forward and bringing himself into the light. He looked frustrated. "You are   
  
Yoyo, you little fuck-up." he swung his fist, catching Michael on the side of his cheek. The metal bonds that kept his   
  
hands strapped down strained a little. He spit to the side, tasting blood on his lip. "I have no clue..." he started   
  
before the felt another fist hit his chin, sending his head upwords. "Liar! Tell me where your friends are and maybe I'll   
  
go a little easier on you!" The restraints starined more, the metal bonds bending slightly.   
  
"I AM NOT A RUDIE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled. The man looked at him with soft eyes and   
  
sighed. The second man in the backround coughed and the first one looked towards the left window. "Well, I didn't want to   
  
show you this, but..." A light in the next room, eluminating a table and a young woman on it. "KATHRYN!" Michael screamed.   
  
Four guards surrounded her, at ease, but looking dishiveled. She was a mess. She was bleeding from cuts and bruises on her   
  
face and arms. One arm was twisted in the wrong direction, and she shook everytime she breathed. Bullet wounds bleed the   
  
most at her stomach, and her eyes were half open.  
  
Michael shook, his eyes wide open in an unbelieving stare. Tears ran down his cheeks, the hot salt stinging his wounds.   
  
But he didn't care, and continued to look at Kathryn suffer. The light faded and the inspector turned. "Will you talk or   
  
should we continue to torture the information out of her?" Michael bowed his head as more tears flooded from his eyes and   
  
onto the cold concrete floor. "You Bastard..." he whispered. The inspector brought his head down to listen. "What?" "You   
  
Bastard!" Michael said louder this time. The inspector fumed and slammed his fist once again into Michaels's chin, sending   
  
his head up and his hoodie up. Micael let his head hand as he laughed.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, flinging himself forward, his bonds braking. He grabbed the inspectors jacket and brought his   
  
face to his. He looked scared. "You're... not... Yoyo?" Michaels green eyes were like slits, his loathing stare pierced   
  
the inspector gaze. "I... WILL...FUCKING... KILL YOU!" he flung the inspector into the support beam. He crumpled to the   
  
ground as Michael jumped him. He swung his face into the man's face continuously, blood spattering over his fist. Guards   
  
rushed into the room as Michael grabbed the inspector, and slammed into the beam, his spine cracking and bending backwords.  
  
"YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SH-!" Another blow to the head by the butt of a pistol brought Michael to his knees, unconcious.  
  
The guards picked him up and left the room. Another trenchcoated man walked into the room. Hayashi looked over to Ogasagi   
  
as he walked over to him. His high-pitched voice welcomed him. "What should we do? He's not Yoyo!" the liuetenant sounded   
  
a little nervous. Hayashi just smiled. "Well, if we want to keep our jobs, we will have to get rid of the evidence."   
  
Ogasagi's eyes lightened slightly, and he smiled. "Yes, sir."   
  
Michael woke once again with his head throbbing. He was on the outskirts of town, a van parked to his right. Hayashi stood   
  
over Kathryn, and Ogasagi stood to his left. Kathryn was bleeding and shaking; her breaths were in sharp painful gasps.   
  
Hayashi looked at her then to Michael. He looked straight into his eyes and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Kathryn.   
  
She arose slowly and was on her knees, her head turned towards Michael. Her eyes pleaded with him for help. Hayashi just   
  
laughed as he pulled the trigger those three time. The were quick, but each bullet was like a lifetime to Michael as he   
  
saw in slow motion Kathryn get hit with all three shells, and fall to the ground.   
  
With unknown strength, Michael pushed himself up and ran at Hayashi. "BASTARD!" he yelled. Hayashi was suprised, but   
  
pulled his gun up and fired. Searing white pain ran through Michael's body as the slug traveled through his chest. Hayashi   
  
watched Michael hit the ground. A small dust cloud rose up, and his wound bleed out. Hayashi opened his coat and grabbed   
  
something and threw it at Michael's side. "Let's go." he said his his pitched voice. He got in his squad car and drove off.   
  
On the very top of a building on the outskirts, a tall boy wandered what had just happened. He grabbed his skates, and set   
  
down his soda can. He had to go see what was going on: Highway Zero was his turf.  
  
To Be Contiued...  
  
Comment, questions, suggestions, critique, or flames? Just RR or contact me at Endermon3000@aol.com 


	2. Enter Lunacy

To Find Ones Self...   
  
First off, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. To Hydroxx and Zibble(I refuse to say koochie... whoops!) I'm sorry for the errors including the spelling and paragraphing. I will discuss these errors in another paragraph, but do to the language and plot give aways, only I'd Rather Be Drinking should read this next part.  
  
Okay, first off I'd Rather be Drinking, you flamed me for my chapter without thinking that there might have been a few problems. First off, you're lucky I am not a monkey, or I'd track you down and hang you with your intestines. Secondly, you were correct in assuming that I did not use spellcheck. My reason for this is that I have only wordpad until after christmas, when I get my new computer.   
  
That also leads me to my next problem: the paragraphing. While looking over the chapter to see if it was in the right format, the chapter was distorted to a point that made me believe it was not. I spaced it out and uploaded the chapter, only to see my mistake the next time I went to fanfiction.net.  
  
Last but not least: the character remark. Well, I'll ease your pain and tell you that I did not put myself in the fic. The first two characters are "dead", except (*SPOILERS) that Michael will come back as the antagonist. Now, if you were referring to the last character that witnessed the scene, that is actually Soda. I left a few clues as to who he is by the last scene being in Highway Zero, that saying that it was the character's turf, and that he set down the 'soda' can down. I realize that they weren't the best clues in the world, but they are there.  
  
Now that I've said that, I hold nothing against your "review". Just don't be that cruel and try to have a more open mind. Thank You!  
  
PS The music I gave the story, even SW, is there because it fits the scenes. To figure out what scenes, try listening to a few of them while reading the chapters. I thought 'Crawling' and 'Light of the Moon' by Scapegoat Wax was perfect for chapter 1.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ch. 2 Enter Lunacy  
  
Soda dashed fast to where the light had flashed. He past the frog statues, following the river. Soda kept his speed up and was still careful enough to watch the garbage that tattered the streets. He really did not want to fall into the water. Soda stopped at an alley, turning his head, looking for his desired passagewat. He bounded to the right, boosting so that his speed was increased. He finally ran out of boost as he hit a giant ramp, his speed hurling him in the air and over the fence.  
  
He landed, his left leg buckling slightly. His leg went out from under him, and he rolled, his body like a ragdoll. He landed on the concrete street below. He layed there for a few minutes, his arm bending the wrong way and the side of his face torn. Blood colored where he had fallen. Soda coughed, and pushed with his good arm to get up. "Damn," he coughedholding onto his arm with his other. "Well, that's what I get for boosting too soon." a pain shot through the side of his head as he got to his feet. His arm didn't feel too great either.  
  
Finally after a few minutes of 'rest', Soda was able to skate again without as much difficulty. "Good god!" he yelled as he looked next to where he had landed. Clothes and blood pooled close to where his blood lay. A trail of the red liquid was leading to the sewer intake. Soda didn't bother with it as he walked towards the blood and looked over the clothes. Shells not five feet away lay on the street. The clothes had at least four bullet holes in them, the fabric going inward.   
  
Soda turned away from the scene, and watched as a figure watched him from the rooftops of the closest building. 'Who? Never mind that!' he said to himself. 'I have to tell Beat!' Soda high tailed it from the road-side, watching with the corner of his eyes the buildings as the pursuer still followed. He was able to get to the Highway without much inscident, before he felt too dizzy to go on. He realized his head must have bled out too much, and sat down on a wall, the fire going through his arm.  
  
'Ugh!... I hope I can last until morning.' He cringed as he sat his arm on his lap. He laid his head back a sighed. His thoughts ran throgh his head like a runaway train. 'A blood trail? Clothes with bullet holes? Who would leave their clothes behind if they were still alive? There was only one set of clothes but two trails. Where was the other one?' These questions went through his head in an instant, but he still didn't care to find the answers.   
  
Lights flooded his vision. Soda opened his eyes and used his good hand to shield them. A aquad car was the source, and shouts were coming from three officers with guns that had stepped out. "Not good." Soda jumped up as quick as he could, using his arm for support. The pain inn his arm was now only a dull ache as adrenaline took over. He bolted just in time as bullets cracked the brick wall behind him.   
  
"Stop rudie!" yelled the cops as they pursued. More bullets wizzed by his head. Soda still felt dizzy, but he had to keep going. He grabbed a can and tipped it over as he got to the highway. "Got to... grind." He jumped in the air and bullets pierced the ground where he had been. He landed on the other side of the bar, missing it entirely. Soda cursed and skated passed the pathway between Pharoah Park and 99th street.   
  
"I need to get away. Where...? there!" He spotted the archway and a the bar he was looking for. This time his aim was better as he jumped up, catching the bar and grinding. However, because his arm was out of commision, his balance was off. As he got farther his body tipped one way and he rolled again on the street. Soda lay there his body racking with the pain of his fall.   
  
The officers advanced, their pistold trained on him for any more movement. Beside his ragged breath, he was silent and unmoving. "Well, this is finally it. I didn't think I would go out like this!" The cops got only three feet away before something huge hurled into one, knocking him down. Out of the corner of his eyes Soda saw the abject. It was a boombox.   
  
Two more people jumped over Soda and ran themselves into the cops, catching them before they could react. The green Hoodie and golden chain gave them away. Combo stood over Soda. He bent over and pulled Soda to his feet. "Hey man, you look like crap!" Soda smiled a little. "Ya, and I feel like it too.' Combo laughed as helped Soda down the stairs to the GG garage.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Yoyo as he skated quickly to catch up with them. "Man that one would not give up!" Yoyo said as he got closer. "He went all berserk and was saying something about his partner. Crazy if you ask me."  
  
Combo brought Soda down to his room. Yoyo still followed. "Thanks for showing up when ya did." said Soda as he grabbed towels and bandages. "No problem. Just be careful when you're out again." said Combo. "Ya man," Yoyo said, agreeing with Combo. "Those two cops would have shot ya if we hadn't been there. Next time-..." "Wait!" Soda inturrupted. "There were three."  
  
Yoyo and Combo exchanged looks. "No, I only saw two. The one I got with my boom box and the one Yoyo tackled." "I was sure there were three... Oh well maybe I was just too messed up to see right." "That's probably right." said Yoyo.   
  
Combo left the room and Yoyo was half way out the door when Soda suddenly remembered the Highway. "Hey Yoyo!" Yoyo turned around and poked his head through the door. "Ya? What's up?" Soda stood up. "Where's Beat?" "I wouldn't be bothering him man. He's asleep." "Oh! Well, I guess I'll talk to him in the morning. G'night!" Yoyo left the room and Soda flopped down onto his bed, making sure that he didn't hit his arm on the way down. He closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep.  
  
Outside a figure stood just above the garage. He watched as the last of the GGs went to their rooms. In his hands he held the limp body of one of the officers by the collar. he his eyes narrowed. He blinked once and then he was gone leaving only a blood red moon to glow down upon New Tokyo.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Tell me what you thought by RR or emailing me at Endermon3000@aol.com  
  
I'll accept questions, comments, advice, ideas, and flames. Though if you flame, be warned that I'll flame back. 


End file.
